Downward truths
by serenity's hope
Summary: De-aged Kirk. He remembers their names and the faces, he remembers Spock. But everything is confusing why does he know these people why isn't he at home? Why are people calling him captain?  possible abuse later


** Hi I'm Ren and I will be starting a very boring new story . . . okay so the first chappy is kinda boring but the rest is okay . . . I don't this that this story has any real problem in it so i'm rating it T for right now. Maybe M later for abuse but for now I think I can get away with T and my other death note fic will be up later this week as soon as I find the jump drive with it. **

**disclaimer- I do not own Star trek 2009 or any other star trek for that matter **

**Umm I have a real problem with grammer and stuff and my beta isn't that great either but thank you a.m.m.o.n.i.u.m for betaing this. **

**Summary- Deaged kirk. He remembers their names and the faces, he remembers Spock. But everything is confusing why does he know these people, why isn't he at home? Why are people calling him captain? **

A little purple speck

Age: 25, Day 1

"Captain, there is no logical reason to poke the unknown life form with a stick. We do not yet know what the-"

"Yeah, yeah Spock, I know, but come on its all gooie and fun it just says to poke it." Kirk said with a stick in his hand wearing a space suit.

Spock turned towards the monitor where a small goo like life form was moving on the ship. "I do not believe it has spoken yet Captain." When Spock turned to look back at his commander the captain had already disappeared. When he looked backed towards the monitor James T. Kirk was poking the unknown life form with a replicated stick.

The life form moved a little and kirk smiled to himself. He did have a logical reason for this. In Pike's log they had encountered a life form like this, it drained power from the ship and the only way to get rid of it was to take it off with a inanimate object, something with no energy. But mainly he just wanted to poke a life form with a stick.

After poking it a couple of time the life form jumped on to Kirk's arm as he ran around the ship waving his arm, he noticed something in the distance. "Spock" he said waiting for him to reply.

"Yes" Spock said trying hard not to face palm. "Do you need any help captain"

"Yeah could you beam me up a glass jar and there is something coming towards us analyze it." After a few moments of waiting there came no jar. "Spock whats going on." Kirk asked taking the life form off his arm with the stick before it could drain his space suit.

"The transporters won't work and we can not seem to analyze the beam." Kirk sighed and starts to walk towards the cargo bay.

"Depressurize cargo bay 2 and open the doors i'll come in that way." He looked back towards the beam. "Delay that, force field up."

"Captain we have to get you in first." Kirk pulled on his life support line and turned on the magnets to his boots.

"I'll be fine, Spock, now that's an order." Spock turned on the force fields and waited for the beam to pass. As the beam passed the captain it seemed to have no effect. But the small goo life form became smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

"Okay see if you can get a reading on that and decompress cargo bay 2" Kirk said looking at a purple speck on his arm. He dusted it off and went down to cargo bay 2. When he finally got back on the bridge he looked at Spock. "The life form vanished I think maybe it was dieing or something and the beam killed it." Spock nodded and began to wright a report on what happen.

"Why did you poke that life form with a stick Captain?" Spock asked not looking up from his notes.

"Read pikes log a week after their engineer took care of problem he had with the pregnancy, there is something over the life form in that but its mainly over shadowed because of the baby thing."

Spock nodded and looked up. "The doctor wants to examine you he said to come to sick bay."

"Yeah yeah I'll be in my ready room call me if anything fun happens." Kirk walked in to his ready room and started to read the eighty two reports on his desk. After about two hours the doctor walked in.

"Spock wanted me to hand this to you." Bones said putting down a report and scanning his friend. Jim put down the transporter report he had and starts to read the new one.

"It was a temporal flux beam coming from the black hole in the center of this galaxy hmm neat it seemed to dissipate the more it goes out now the beam is mainly gone ."

"Will that's delightful Jim now why didn't you come to sick bay as soon as Spock told you I wanted to see you?" Jim just shrugged his shoulders and ignored his friend.

Bones sighed and put down the scanner, "So are you going to spend thanksgiving with me or your brother. I get to see my daughter this time so I can't go with you but you're more than welcomed to come with me."

"I don't know I might just spend it on the ship with Scotty he has some great Betazoid wine he's been saving so you know and plus Spock doesn't really celebrate this holiday so he'll be staying so we could have a holiday on our own." McCoy nodded happy that Jim had plans this year instead of drinking alone.

Bones picked it up to look at it. "Well you check up mostly okay I want to scan you again next week to make sure nothing is wrong, you seem more then exhausted though so I want you to get at least eight hours tonight okay?" Kirk nodded and start to read again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^('.'^)(^'.')^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

see you as soon as i can


End file.
